


Stamps

by FlailingZombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Graceless Gabriel, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlailingZombie/pseuds/FlailingZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not a hobby of mine, I just..." Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms. He mumbled something under his breath and looked away.</p>
<p>"What? You're the what?" </p>
<p>Gabriel huffed and turned back to Sam, glaring daggers at him. </p>
<p>"I said, I'm the patron saint of stamp collectors, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamps

**Author's Note:**

> another randomly inspired thing i had to do. and yes, if you check google, Gabriel really is the saint of stamp collectors. i was amused.

Sam was once again secluded in the small library of the home he and Gabriel shared, chuckling softly to himself at the sounds coming from the kitchen. Gabriel finally found something to keep himself occupied while Sam researched for a way to return the former archangel's grace, and despite the mess he tended to leave, Sam was more than grateful it was something that kept him happy, even if only for a while. 

He flipped another book closed with a huff, sitting back in his chair to rub at his temples. This wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. Even after the past few years, so little was known about angels that finding even a paragraph of information was a daunting task, and he was almost regretting his decision to stop at nothing until he found the solution. 

The smell of something chocolate baking across the house brought a small smile to his lips and he quickly made up his mind. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Gabriel, and if he had to go through every book in his house, and Bobby's vast collection, he would find the answer. Stretching his long limbs as he stood, Sam winced slightly at the crick in his back before leaning back down to grab a few more books from the bottom of the shelf. He piled them on the table, glancing at the cover of the top one, not recognizing it as one of his collection. 

"Must be Gabe's.." He muttered quietly as he flipped it open, scanning through the contents. Hopefully he can find something a bit more useful from the archangel's own collection, seeing as he was around for centuries he should have amassed a fair bit more knowledge than any of the hunters Sam's talked to about the situation. 

Being the one to do most of the research over the years has given Sam the ability to know exactly what he's looking for, and made going through new books a lot easier than it could have been. He quickly dismissed the first book as basically useless for now and put it aside, eyeing the next on the pile. 

Sam's eyebrows raised high as he flipped through a few pages, trying but failing to hold back his grin.

"Stamps?" He turned a few more pages of precisely labeled, perfectly preserved, /very/ old stamps and grinned foolishly to himself. A noise in the hall drew his attention and he stood up, holding and looking through the book, waiting for Gabriel to come in the room to show off his latest culinary creation. 

"Heya Sammich, how goes the research?" Gabe mumbled around a mouthful of the huge piece of cake he was carrying. 

Sam just smiled at him and continued flipping pages slowly, holding back his laugh at Gabriel's expression when he realized what he was holding.

"Very... Informative, actually." 

Gabriel swallowed the cake in his mouth and put his plate down on the table as he quickly crossed the room and reached for the book. 

"That's nothing, it won't help, I'll take it." Sam lifted the book above his head, smirk firmly in place.

"I dunno, I think I just learned a lot from it. Stamps?" Sam laughed as his smaller boyfriend tried everything to get the book back, including grabbing and pulling down on his arm.

"Yes, stamps. Just..." Gabriel jumped again as Sam shifted the book to his other hand as high as he could reach. "Sam, give me the book."

Sam grinned down at Gabriel and shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'll just hold on to it."

Gabe began to get frustrated and debated pulling a chair over to reach high enough, and as if Sam could read his mind he took a few steps away laughing. 

"I never knew you had such a... Sophisticated hobby, Gabriel." He held the book high with both hands, smirking as Gabe crossed his arms.

"It's not a hobby of mine, I just..." Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms. He mumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"What? You're the what?" 

Gabriel huffed and turned back to Sam, glaring daggers at him. 

"I said, I'm the patron saint of stamp collectors, okay? Not like I had a say in it, it was the religious nuts that chose it. They need a saint for everything apparently." He held out his hand impatiently "Also for radio, TV, and postal workers. Happy? Now givit back, Sam." 

Sam's eyes widened as Gabriel listed off what he's been declared saint of, no longer able to hold back his laughter. 

"Postal workers? Really?" Sam snorted at Gabriel's indignant look "I mean, I can see the TV thing, but wow babe. Kinda wish I knew about this before..."

Gabriel's lips curled in a snarl and he grabbed Sam's belt buckle, pulling him against his chest. He could never be genuinely mad at Sam for anything, but right now, he was bordering on offended. 

"Samuel, love," Gabe's voice dripped with false sweetness. "I recommend giving me back my book. Now."

Sam oofed at how hard Gabriel pulled him close, but kept the book above his head. Before he had the chance to say anything smartass in reply Gabe's snarl turned into a predatory smirk and Sam knew he may have pushed his lover too far. Gabe tilted his head up at Sam while waiting for him to lower the book.

"Last chance, Sammy-boy." He could see Sam debate giving it back, but was unwilling to wait any longer.

He not so subtly pulled Sam's belt open and slid his hand down behind the waistband of his boxers, taking him in a firm grip. Sam's mouth dropped open to speak, but all that came out was a strangled moan as Gabe worked him slowly, root to tip, over and over at an agonizingly slow pace.

Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam's face as it contorted with pleasure, reveling in the soft moans falling from his lips. Sam's entire body relaxed into the touch as he all but curled around the former archangel with the incredibly talented hands, lowering the book to the table and bracing himself before he turned into a puddle of pleasure. 

Gabriel's lips twisted into an evil grin as he grabbed the book and withdrew his hand from Sam's pants, quickly turned and exited the room clutching the book to his chest ignoring Sam's very loud whimper behind him. 

Sam stood panting and glaring at the door Gabe had just disappeared through and stood back up straight, readjusting his swollen cock. 

"You little shit..." He breathed as he left the room to find him.

He found him in the kitchen moments later, happily leaning on the counter and munching on another piece of cake. 

"Gabriel. what the Hell was that?" Sam stepped in front of him, leaning his hands on either side of Gabe on the counter.

"I warned you, kiddo. You shoulda just given back the book." He smirked at Sam's attempted glare, smugly licking the icing off his fingers.

"That wasn't playing fair." Sam leaned down to place nipping kisses along Gabriel's neck, lifting him up onto the counter, ignoring his yelp of protest. 

"Says the giant with the fifty foot reach..." Gabe mumbled and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, leaning into the kisses. 

"Truce?" Sam growled playfully into Gabe's neck and bit at his adams apple, drawing a low moan from his chest.

Gabe tilted his head back. "You leave my stuff alone, or else I leave /your/ stuff alone." 

Sam chuckled and leaned up to give him a long slow kiss. Gabe's arms wound around his neck as they deepened it and Sam ground against him.

"I suppose I can agree to that. So..." Sam bit down lightly on Gabe's lower lip. "You gonna finish what you started?"

Gabriel looked away, making a show of thinking about it. 

"Gee, Sammy, I dunno. My feelings are still all hurt." He put on his best pouty lips and batted his eyes.

Sam grinned and leaned down again, peppering Gabriel's neck and jaw with kisses. 

"Well, I'm sorry. You're the sexiest damn patron saint of stamps I've ever seen." 

Gabe smiled, closing his eyes. "And?" 

"And the manliest saint of postal workers to ever exist." Sam smirked and unbuttoned Gabriel's shirt, reattaching himself to his neck the second it was out of the way.

"Ok, gettin there. What else?" Gabriel pulled Sam closer, shifting on the counter to bring them flush against each other

"And the best protector of TV and radio and whatever else you've been chosen for, forever til the end of time." He chuckled as Gabriel popped a button on Sam's jeans for every few words he spoke, gasping when he released him from the tight confines.

"You sweet talker you." Gabriel claimed Sam's mouth in a heated kiss, swallowing his moans as he continued to stroke him, wrapping his legs around Sam's to keep him close. They moved together, panting against each other's mouths as Sam pulled Gabe from his jeans, stroking him in time with Gabe's movements. 

Sam brought his large hand around both of them, his strokes increasing when Gabriel leaned up to nip at the skin on his neck. He dropped his head back to give him better access to the sensitive spot below his ear, breathily gasping his name in approval. 

The sound of a drawer opening nearly distracted him until the unmistakable click sound made him chuckle. 

"Do you seriously keep a bottle of lube in the kitchen?"

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and squeezed a liberal amount of the slippery substance on them both.

"What? I'm like a boy scout. Always prepared." 

Sam's laugh was cut off by a gasping moan as Gabe resumed his earlier movements, stroking them both together as his free hand dropped to cup Sam's ass. 

As he got closer Sam rocked his hips fucking into Gabriel's and his hands, revelling in the sounds Gabe was making into his ear, interspersed with the occasional filthy whisper or teeth nipping at his earlobe and neck. 

Their lips met in a heated kiss as they tumbled over the edge together, muffled moans echoing through the room with moans and gasping of each other's names. 

Gabriel dropped his head to Sam's shoulder as Sam glanced around the room, grabbing the dish towel from the front of the stove to clean up with. Gabe grunted a thanks as he wiped his hand clean then curled his arms around Sam's neck, peppering small kisses up and down his jaw. Sam chuckled and kissed the top of Gabe's head before stepping away, grinning at his boyfriend's mumbled protests.

"Gabe, I have to get changed. Maybe shower." Gabriel sighed dramatically and leaned back against the cabinet doors so Sam could leave the kitchen.

Once Sam had gone he reluctantly dropped himself off the counter, dipping a clean finger into the icing on what was left of his cake before heading to get himself changed as well. 

"You know, the closet may not be the best place to hide things if you don't want me to find them..." Sam's laughing voice called from down the hall. Gabriel's eyes widened and he hurried to the bedroom.

"Samsquatch don't you dare!"


End file.
